


Wild magic

by Nanyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Gen, Lots of bashing, mentor Kingsley Shacklebolt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: Don't make offerings or promises that you can't follow through on, and don't enter into any bargains unless you know exactly what you're getting–and what is expected of you in return.





	1. Act I

Betrayal. The action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; or simply treachery. Against what was deemed to be cherished, beloved or prized. I have never deemed a treasure, something of value. Belittled and scrutinized for my blood status. Ostracized for my odd notions praised only when needed but not accepted nor appreciated as a person. Although I was not alone in being harnessed as a weapon, used then discarded. I was publicly discredited and humiliated by those whom I once thought, no believed were friends or family.

To understand the British Enclave, one has to understand the Wizard’s Counsel. It was established long before the Ministry of Magic was a concept. And from there the Wizengamont emerged, fifty wizards and witches convene to pass judgment upon high profile cases. This "meeting of wise men" who live two to three times the average muggle contemplates and judges all.

Equality is a matter of opinion.

Unknowingly the stage was set, characters in place and the first Act began.

* * *

_Two years after ‘The Battle of the Half-Bloods’ deep within the labyrinth of the Ministry of Magic_

The sharp sound pierces through the hall as the walnut gavel banged unto the sound block. Ten levels deep within the Ministry of Magic case number 1991205 was in session. Each seat filled clad in black or red, fifty pairs of eyes watching closely as each barrister argued in their favor. 

One of the consequences of breaching the most secure structure outside of Hogwarts. The other consequence of this breach for the ‘greater good' wasn't committed where would the British Enclave be? Yes, the act was committed and the law was broken. Shouldn’t clemency in its purest definition be bestowed to the "boy who lived' and his closest companions?

Two hours of statements and counter-arguments came down to a simple question "How do you Lord Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger plead in the burglary of Gringotts Wizarding Bank on the first day of the Fifth month within the year of nineteen hundred and ninety-eight? “All three stood at the instruction of the Barrister Faustworth. Three voices responded as one “We plead guilty.”

The court erupted in murmurs and shouts of unrest. Not the usual pandemonium that follows the trio but enough to aggravate the judges.

Senior Judge Grothprow stands, “In light of the reason the law was broken. We commend you, Lord Potter, in your part in ending the War, however, you are not above the law. We of the Wizengamont make the decision within the laws of our nation sentence Lord Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger each guilty with the penalty of 10,000 gallons restitution and a five years sentence which is to be met at the hands of the Goblin Nation.”

All three were led out and away from the left within the chambers. Instead of taken to the holding cells the trio was ushered to the Ministry office.

Kingsley sits with a heavy sigh as he looked at the children who helped end the Second Wizard War. A perfect example, of people representing all bloodlines and classes. Harry the half-blood of a noble bloodline, Ron the poorest of the three but old pureblood line and Hermione, the middle-class muggleborn icon. To think all that they have accomplished. It wouldn’t be enough. The government was going to ask for more. 

Arthur, Molly, and Percy came into the room with concerned faces. Ron was the first to crack, “How am I going to pay for this?! I’m a hero how in the hell are they able to treat me this way!”

Harry shakes his head, he still hasn’t taken it all in. “Don’t worry mate I’ll pay for most of it.”

Hermione sighs “Harry, you don’t have enough.” The tension in the room swell. Dumbledore used a large majority of the Potters vaults to fund the Order. Harry could be comfortable for the rest of his **if** he was frugal. The Black inheritance was still in litigation. Both the Malfoys and Andromeda were contesting Sirius’ will to have Harry as the sole heir. 

Tilting his head Harry turns to Hermione, “If I sell some land?”

“Your Ancestral land would make a killing.” Putting her hand on his to quell his response, “You would need a team Curse-Breakers to destroy the family wards, that’s an expensive upfront cost you currently can’t afford.” 

Percy agreed with Hermione, “Hermione correct.”

Ron mutters snidely, “Figures.”

Ignoring his brother Percy pushes on, “The best thing you can do Harry, is to pay your own fine. Don’t rely on the Black funds as of yet. Maybe afterward you can help Ron."

Kingsley's eyes narrow at the young man. Noting that they excluded Hermione.

Percy adjusts his robes, "There's more."

All look to Percy to elaborate.

“There will be additional charges pressed against Hermione.”

Taken aback Hermione whispers, “For what?”

Percy looks uncomfortable, “Assault.”

Kingsley tired of the games bark, “Stop with the dramatics, who and when?”

Percy swallows, “Umbridge, she wants to press charges for the assault at Hogwarts. Not registering under the Muggle Registration Act and theft of her necklace.”

Kingsley on the charade, “What is your plan of action to help Hermione.”

The older Weasleys grimace, then Arthur spoke, “If Hermione were to marry a pureblood then most of the charges would be dropped.”

Holding his hand up to stop the potential eruption from Hermione, Kingsley growls, “I take it you were approached?” Both Arthur and Percy nod in agreement.

Molly tries to take the reins of the conversation, “Well it’s not like Hermione and Ron weren’t going to get married anyway. We can push up the date.”

A shout was heard from an unexpected source, “When the bloody fuck did this happen?!” Hermione topples her chair in anger.

Ron’s ears turn red as he was called out. Hermione turns, snarling at the boy, “What the hell have you been feeding your mother? We barely see each other, much less date!”

Caught in his lie Ron stutters then becomes indignant “We kissed! Look, I need to complete Aurors training and you finish school. Mum will teach you to be a proper witch and have my kids. It’s not like you have options anyway. You’ve been panting after me for years.”

Harry snatched Hermione away from Ron, the crackle of magic reflecting her anger was felt by all. Locking her arms and placing his hand on her mouth, Harry shook his head. "Look it wouldn't be a good move right now to make a decision."

Knocking interrupts, the conversation as the door opens, Bill Weasley enters.

“I have some good news. The Goblins were willing to negotiate and reduced the sentence and fees.”

Everyone sighed in relief, Kingsley wanted details. “What are the new terms?”

Bill pulled the contract out for all to see. “Harry and Ron’s fees would be drastically reduced if certain items within Harry’s family vault are returned to the Goblin Nation. We are talking a two-three thousand gallons tops. As for the sentence, that can be reduced if Harry backs some Goblin friendly legislation. If passed the time it took to lobbying will be considered time served.”

All review the contract, as the Weasleys and Harry convey their happiness on the news both Kinsley and Hermione see a problem, “Bill, what of my fees and sentence?” 

The Curse Breaker looks up in confusion “What are you talking about? You’re marrying Ron, yeah? So, the reduction also applies to you.”

Shaking her head in denial Hermione’s knees give way in disbelief as she covers her mouth. Kingsley is stoic at this point, “Is the reduction to her fees and sentencing contingent on her marring Ron? Or is it based on any pureblood?”

Looking to the rest of the group, “What kind of question is that? Mum has been crowing about Ron marrying Hermione for months.” 

Gripping Hermione's shoulder Kingsley coolly comments, “It has just come to Hermione’s attention Ron’s or should I say Molly’s plans for her future.”

Bill's shoulders slump as he closes his eyes in aggravation, realizing his mother's interference. "It’s contingent on Hermione’s marriage to Ron.”

Gasping Hermione stands, looking at Molly, “You made sure I didn’t have an option.” Harry tries to interrupt. "No, Harry, don't try to justify this."

Molly looks to the men in the room, “She would be protected yes?”

Not to be left to be made the villain, Ron begins to yell, “You people act as if she’s a prize herself. She’s nothing, plain, frigid. Just a trumped-up Bossy Know-it-all! She should be happy I'm even thinking of marrying her.” Scornfully, Ron points to himself, “I’m a great catch! A hero, a star Auror, I’m going places while she won’t amount to nothing.”

All were silent, warily Hermione speaks to the group. “As you see this wouldn’t work.” A sadistic smile spreads on her face, “Especially since the Ginger Hero has impregnated three witches. One isn’t of age yet.”

Looking at Harry in disappointment, Hermione leaves as Molly screeches plummeting Ron with her purse.

Ignoring his family drama, Bill steps to Harry, his crystal blue eyes bleed to amber, “You knew, didn’t you? You didn’t say anything against this.”

Harry pales, “Molly said we would become a family.”

Leaning close to the Chosen One, amber darkens as Bill growls, “Hermione was your family in all but blood, you berk.” Turning to his mother, “Tell me mum, how easy was it to discard Hermione wants and needs?” Emotion well from deep within him, remembering how ragged Hermione ran herself to help everyone. Yet no one, not even himself helped her. Squaring his shoulders, Bill decided it would end here. “Hermione won’t forgive you and rightfully so.”

* * *

_Gringotts_ _ Wizarding Bank, 8 June _

It was a grand spectacle as the “Golden Trio” was escorted through Diagon Alley to the steps of Gringotts. The Goblin guards look upon the offenders with disgust. The damage to the building and underground was a blow to the Goblin Nation. It would only be appeased by blood. Knowing the Aurors had no jurisdiction on the very steps of the bank they turned in sequence and left. 

All look up at the inscription in trepidation. A tall goblin opens the doors, his hard look of disgust took the boys back, Hermione bared her teeth growling. The goblin black eyes squinted as he bared in return admitting the wizards, “Move younglings, you have an appointment.” Resigned Hermione adjusts her cloak squares her shoulders then looks to the others. Confused, Harry nods they file into the building. Goblin guards flank their steps as they are forced to bypass the tellers to the most high-ranking desk. 

Hauteclere sat behind his desk, as the new Lead Master Account all that went on within the walls of Gringotts was his responsibility. The theft committed by immature; disrespecting wizards set off an in-depth audit for the past 100 years brought many dishonorable acts to light nearly setting the Goblin King into a blood rage. The most reprehensible was the Skan and Krale conspiracy. Once honorable clan lines now reduced to ash and bone. Seventeen wizard family vaults of all classes were closed with faked wills, personally supplied by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The gold was transferred to the Hogwarts School for the Unfortunate Fund, accessible only by Headmaster Dumbledore. The only reason there wasn’t a second war with the Wizards was the uncovering of nearly two decades of unauthorized access to the Potter vault, managed by former lead Account Manager Bogrod partner of Griphook and the efforts of the Curse-Breaker William Weasley.

The Golden trio stood before Hauteclere, only one clasp hands in front, head bowed, eyes forward in respect. Both males stared with curious regard instead of the usual disinterest or disregard but still not with respect.

Harry was still confused about Hermione's display outside, looking around he noticed on this side of the bank the stone and wood was more ornate. All desks were set on platforms, giving the occupants the advantage of looking down at the clients. Leaning forward Heauteclere glares at the young males, picking up the ledger, "It seems you discredit, Cursebreaker Weasley. You are now on Goblin soil, which you are in the minority. Here Goblin's rights and culture are to be respected did he not teach you how to address the Elder accountants? Did he not drill the proper portals?!" The boys cringed Lead Head Master Accountant rose. Grabbing his quill, he pauses assessing the younglings, the female is still as the males fidget. "Now it has been established, your disrespect and disregard of this nation how to do plead?"

“Not guilty”

“Guilty”

Harry runs to the platform and object on Hermione's behalf before subdued.

Leaning forward, he points to the female, “Young Witchling, explain.”

Only then did Hermione raise her eyes, “I help create and execute the plan of breaking in the vault to steal a Horcruxes. What should have been done is to contact you or someone of your status with this information and wait for confirmation the Goblin nation to destroyed it and was open to renegotiating."

Heauteclere, leans further, "What makes you think we would have destroyed it? This was not a Goblin matter. We could have left it in the vault and just sealed it.”

Hermione blinked, then bared her teeth, her very inhuman sharp teeth. "That would not be good business, for the container was a Goblin artifact given to Helga Hufflepuff as a symbol of a direct Trade Agreement of goods with Hogwarts. Without that cup within the walls of Hogwarts, the Trade Agreement has become invalid. Also, it may influence other dark artifacts within the vault. Therefore, this would move to a highly volatile probability in injured workers.”

Flicking his quill, “Then why was this not done?”

Hermione, lips became pinched as her face became flushed, “Ignorance, sir. Students within Hogwarts are only taught the ‘Goblin War’ nothing else.”

“And does that absolve you of your crimes?!”

Shaking her head, “No, sir. Ignorantia juris non excusat or ignorantia legis neminem excusat. Not knowing the law was harmful. And most importantly time is the most precious commodity. Priceless in fact. What we did impede on business hours."

Leaning back, "And what do you say to the judgment that was placed upon you now, young witchling? What do you say in working for _Gringotts_ for the entire sentence?”

Looking in the eyes of the Chief Master Account, "I am sentenced to serve the Goblin nation for five above-ground years."

Heauteclere glares at the young males then gave the nastiest smile to Hermione in approval. "Separate them. You have done well witchling."


	2. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on and consequences happen. Some grow up, others become stagnant. The world will keep spinning.

_4 years and 345 days until Golden Trio’s sentence ends – The Burrow_

The surviving members of the ‘Order’ sit in various spots around the living room, as Molly places the Brown Betty into the cozy on the table “Look all I am saying we should throw Hermione a welcome home party.”

Kingsley, chuckles without humor, “Why the interest Molly?”

As her pale cheeks pinken, “She has served her time with the Goblins, in Merlin knows where. Cold, alone and separated from the boys, her support. We need to make a public statement showing her, she is still one of us.”

Sitting beside Kingsley, delicately Andromeda sips the aromatic tea, without batting her eye, “That is what you call it, Molly? Hermione is one of us. Now?”

Kingsley pats her knee, “Be nice.” Andromeda shrugs, “It is disrespectful to argue in another’s home, but I won’t be a witness of her mockery. We all know what you did Molly and not one of us believes this is to pull one of our own back to the fold. She never willing left.”

Kingsley sighs, “Molly, stay in the background and away from Hermione. She won’t be happy to see you. All your packages were returned unopened for a reason.”

Indignant, Molly pursues her point, “I just want to make things right between us.”

Charlie and Neville pause in playing cars exasperated he murmurs, “Mum.”

Neville looks at Molly, he expected something like this would happen. This woman was a menace unless taken to task, “What is clearly being said, Mrs. Weasley stops bring the rest of us in your issues with Hermione. If she wants to speak or interact with you, she will do it on her own time.”

Percy looks over at Audrey whispering, “It seems she found out Hermione is leaving with much more than she went in.” leaning Audrey responds, “What do you mean?” Taking a sip of his tea, Percy looks to his mother in annoyance, “It’s rumored Hermione was able to complete an apprenticeship. And in spite of her blood status, it came with highly influential backing.” Audrey cups his cheek, “She’s going to do it, again isn’t she?” Percy sighs, “Mum, just doesn’t stop when she thinks she is right and tries to make one of her boys happy. Even when it is clear to everyone, she is completely wrong.”

Harry leans on the fireplace mantel as he listens to snatches of the different conversations, he was tired. Ever since Hermione was taken, many blinders have been removed. His truths, no he refuses to lie to himself ever again. His assumptions and reassurances were just platitudes. His assumption that the end of the struggle prejudges at the Ministry would become the thing of the past as he would marry Ginny and Ron would marry Hermione. Their children would grow up together. It would be his family, loving, giving each other strength and home. But his relationship with Ginny was based on Molly’s stories of a knight rescuing a damsel. As for her vision of Hermione with Ron was just another delusion, she fed herself. Thankfully it crumbled the moment Ron decided a bit of quim was more important than wooing a know-it-all. As for the nepotism of the Ministry is alive and well festering rotting away the safeguard of the English Enclave.

As Harry finishes his drink, childish laughter is heard from the backyard. Placing the empty glass on the mantel he walks pass Molly and Ginny, “Stop what you’re trying to do, Molly. She doesn’t need you or so calls help.” He is past the drama of these Weasley women. It was time to play with the children and bask in their innocence and think of the future.

Opening the backdoor Harry spies 4-year-old Mexon and Nesta, toddling around trying to chase their older cousins, with bright smiles and ginger hair from their father. Each child’s mother sits with tight smiles, trying to exchange stilted conversation. Slightly scowling Harry, decides to change this quickly, internally shrugging damning the consequences, Teddy’s birthday will be his excuse to bring all the children to the Potter Manor and have a celebration and a sleepover, children only. Molly will have to be banned, Winky and Kreatcher will have free rein to coddle the kids to their heart's content.

It will also give him reprieve from their not so subtle hints for younglings. 


	3. Hello, tossers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Never make someone a priority in your life when you are only an option in theirs. ~Maya Angelou

_5 years Golden Trio’s sentence ends_

An attractive older couple enters the Leaky Cauldron, they walk with the air of purpose. As the woman studies the bar and its occupants, the man makes his way to the server at the bar.

The young woman turns with a friendly smile, “How may I help you?”

Returning her smile, he replies “It seems the Lamb and Flag on Rose Street isn’t the oldest pub in London.” Then hands her three sickles.

Good naturally, Hannah rolls her eyes with a chuckle, as she hands him a wooden sickle, “Third door to the left. It’s a clear day so it’s crowded. There is a special event today so be careful of the crush, have a great day.”

The couple smiles with a mischievous glint in their eyes, “We know and thank you.”

Stunned Hannah blinks as the couple walk towards the back of the pub. Tom comes from the kitchen, lining up the cups and setting up for the lunch crowd.

The couple clearly of African descent are tall and smartly dressed in attire that would easily blend with both muggle and wizard society. What made Hannah pause, the woman is a reflection of what Hermione will be older, and today is her official release from Gringotts.

“I think I just met Hermione’s parents.”

Without missing a beat Tom bends to pick-up the serving trays from the end of the count. “Really, I thought they were obliviated and sent to the Aussies.”

Shaking her head, she takes the trays from him then wipes them down. “What do you expect from the Prophet, they always got it wrong with Hermione.”

Passing through the short narrow hallway, bypassing the dining area, Solomon and Amina Granger enters one of the storage rooms. Surrounded by supplies they spy a grim with an open mouth by the corner and places the wooden coin between the fangs. The mouth closes as the weight triggers the mechanism, then at the sound of the wooden coin dropping within the statue, the bricks move in a pattern exposing a blue door opening to the courtyard of the cobblestoned wizarding shopping district of Diagon Alley.

They look at one another as they step through, Solomon smirks as Amina comments in a droll voice. “How vintage.”

Placing a steady hand on the small of her back, Solomon responds, “Our little star wasn’t kidding when she said nothing would change.”

Steadily they make their way through the district, blending in with the crowd. Stopping in stores that caught their interest. Listening to the daily chatter of the crowd. The release of the ‘Golden Trio’ was met with little fanfare much to their delight. As they drew near Gringotts a small crowd was forming. Ignoring the crowd, the Grangers nods to the guards as they enter into the interior. It never ceases to amaze them the beauty of the marble walls and the golden art reliefs. Taking their place in the queue to meet a teller, a familiar voice captures their attention.

Fleur Weasley, is part of the small circle of people within the English Enclave that maintained contact with Hermione and in extension with them.

It figures the few that held their respect are the deadliest ones.

Her allure affects the weak-willed and there are many in this inclusive stagnate society. This was a running joke in the many dinners between Fleur, Bill, and the Grangers.

Quickly the beautiful blond moves them to a private room, where they find themselves meeting the King of the Goblins.

Jareth sits behind a heavy ornate mahogany desk with a Tiffany lamp and feral grin. His blond intimidating glory isn’t tampered by dressing as a mortal in a bold red but a classic vested suit with silk black shirt. He is a cold beauty that commands attention even reverence. Taken so off guard, Fleur guides the couple to their seats.

Quickly they both look to each other, then to Fleur. Amina gushes, “You’re the ‘White Duke’!” Confused Solomon looks to his wife, “I thought he was ‘Ziggy Stardust’.” She swats at him, gushingly she explains “He’s David Jones aka David Bowie both the persona of the ‘White Duke and Ziggy Stardust. Oh, I am such a huge fan!!”

Amused Jareth's grin soften to a full smile, “I see where Hermione gets her enthusiasm.” Amina blushes, “My apologies, I meant no offense.” Sizing the mortals, he made his decision, looking to his left he nods to Chief Master Accountant.

The Goblin standing to the King left straightens, “I am Chief Master Accountant, Heauteclere. We have corresponded over the last five years concerning your daughter. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the offense to the Goblin Nation she had willing made, one that merits a full-scale war.” Both parents stiffen, “However, due to your credit, Hermione Jean Granger, contacted us to rectify her offense. In this rare bold move from a witchling, the Nation paused and listened to her reasoning as took her responsibility. Another bold move from a witchling, she submitted her talents and grades for assessment to attempt to pay off said debt. You must understand there is great a deep loathing between the Wizard World and the Goblin Nation. And for a witchling or wizard to take responsibility for their actions is unheard of. The monarchy decided to have her work off her debts as an apprentice and all work within that time is solely owned by Gringotts until the debt is paid. Not only has she met the criteria of a Master Curse Breaker but also a Master Healer. Her debt to the Goblin Nation has been closed.” 

As Heauteclere moves to speak more on the subject. Jareth raises a finger, cutting the Goblin off in mid breath. “Let it be understood, your daughter showed both maturity and honor in her actions. Not once did she try to trick or cajole her way out of her responsibilities. Her tenacious focus is both helpful and a hindrance. But she persevered and garnered respect, I personally wanted you to know she is completely debt-free and we of the Monarch hold no ill will towards her or her family.” Placing his hands on the surface of the desk, “There will be others that will not say so, they are not friends of the Goblin Nation and hold no power. If there is a claim on our behalf. Please contact us immediately.” His feral smile was back in full force, “We will rectify that claim permanently.”

Solomon sighs in relief as he holds Amina’s trembling hands, “Finally.”

* * *

_Just as Afternoon tea begins_

Aurors begin to cut through the crowd and surround the platform, making a human shield and space as the Ministry officials quickly assemble. Harry and Ron join the ensemble taking their place in the front row, deliberately leaving an open seat for the last of the Trio. Jonathan Southwark the newly elected Minister of Magic in the middle of making the right noise and promises when the doors of Gringotts gently open. First a murmur then a shot, as the line of goblins pour out of the building to the last step before the street. It was the first time in 100 years since the wizards saw such a display of control and precision. Both armor, shield and weapons gleam in the sun as they part, creating a corridor for others to follow. The press scramble to receive this strange display. As they jockey for position, Southwark speech comes to a halt. 

Two couples make their way down the steps, the first a tall man with blond hair and red muggle suit accompanied with a woman in a black and gold Ankara cape mid-calf dress with matching head wrap. The second couple, both in the colors of black and purple catches up with the striking couple.

Both Harry and Ron recognize the woman in black and gold, softly Ron whispers “Hermione”. Jareth smirks, his little minions ensure mischief is to be at hand. Her name is heard throughout the street attracting the crowd’s attention.

Turning Jareth addresses the reporters with grace and presence many envies, “It seems our esteemed press has gotten the memo.” Some of the crowd, snicker and outright laugh. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentle. I am Lord _Tuatha de Danaan, _representing the Goblin Nation. Master Granger has served her sentence to the Goblin Nation. In fact, she has shown such respect and honor that.”, turning to the witchling now woman, “Master Granger is considered to be a friend and ally.” Several hovering parchments begin to disappear in a flash blue flame. A cool curl of rose-colored lips and tawny eyes meet the scowl of tortoise cat framed blue eyes. Hermione feels her mother’s arm around her waist as her father places his hand on her shoulder. He murmurs, ‘Interesting dye job there, almost believable.” As others snicker, Rita flush in anger.

As the reporters shout their questions, with the grace many admire and envy Jareth redirects the group of reporters’ attention back to him, “Now my esteemed people of the English Enclave please hear a few words from Master Granger.” Ignoring the protesting reporters and their persistent questions Hermione gives her one statement before letting her father whisk both herself and mother off into the crowd. Her voice travels over the noise, “It is my hope the people of the English Enclave can us my incarceration as one of the many symbols of a break in the terrible cycle of nepotism. No one is above the law.”

“Yet, you only served five years!” Jareth’s eyes take a predatory gleam, mid-afternoon snacks, he will need to fly an additional circuit around the castle to keep fit. Hermione steps closer to the crowd as her voice lowers. “Yes, I did. Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I served my full sentence. A woman of no magical lineage or backing served her time as mandated by the court. Don’t think gentle people of the press, that I am bitter or angry. But it needs to be said. The cycle of bigotry and nepotism, blindly taking the word of one man or one source for truth. Which helped escalated into such a terrible moment of the English Enclave history should be at an end. We need to move past the deep-seated elitism and move forward.” Hermione’s eyes roam over the crowd, skipping over the Minister of Magic and his entourage, “As I move forward. I hope to see all that was terribly affected to seek a peaceful closure so we may prosper once again. Good day, I have a family to reconnect to again.”

As the Grangers turn to leave, flashing bulbs and clicking cameras accompany hurling questions hoping for further responses from the long-missing third of the trio. Some reporters turn to the mute Minister Southwark, all ignore the child savior and favorite ginger sidekick.

* * *

_Weeks later, Supper time ‘The Greenman and Still’_

Night has fallen and the traffic almost drowns out the conversations of the group leaving the tunnel of an old apparition point. Today marks the historical event, of the reopening of the Kimble apparition point. For in the Spring of 1915 this and many apparition points throughout England were closed due to WWI. Luna and husband Rolf Scamander quickly embark on the barge on the Thames River with the remaining guests to the event celebrating the occasion. Giddy with excitement Luna touches the tiny lights and silk flowers adorning the rail Rolf chuckles at his wife’s antics.

At the far end on the barge, a lively affair was underway. Music, laughter and the tinkling silverware fills the dining area. 

Above the open bar, banner of white and copper letter says ‘Farewell’. Guests that span all walks of life were invited to celebrate becoming survivors of a world that so easily tossed them aside. Muggle, muggleborn, half-blood and pureblood. All bled in a needless war.

Adorn in a plum and gold high neck Anarkali pantsuit, the light catches the connecting three-strand chains combs securing her updo, Hermione flutters from one group to another. Charming those who only know of her through gossip and slander, they see her in a new light. Gone was the bushy hair, bucktooth know-it-all. The skinny arms, legs, attitude, armed in her weight of books now grew into a woman of grace with smokey hooded gold eyes and painted sly smiles. Brokering information as she introduces movers and shakers across the realm.

Blaise watches the organized chaos as he chuckles, Pansy leans in, “Care to let me in on the joke.”

“The Ministry fuck up royally and they don’t know it yet.” As he started pointing out the important persons from the continent attending the function.

Sitting at the table closest to the live orchestra Kingsley, Andromeda quietly speaks with the Grangers. Quickly the table swells as Jareth joins them with his queen, Sarah, and entourage.

Fredrick Tobias Williams, the heir of the _Tuatha de Danaan_ fortune plays the game of words with undercover Unspeakables. ‘Oh, Hermione forget to tell the press she is the representative of the Guild of Bronzelights within the High Court Seelie and a ‘Friend’ of the Goblin Nation? Hmm, I swore this was stated.”

Bits of information fed to the few reports flutter amongst the crowd will make headlines as the one question is not asked.

Where were the rest of the trio and their entourage?

Who really cared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction back to the English enclave. It gonna be more shocking than Brexit! Not! Just poking holes in all that is so wrong with the English enclave. Sheep Nah lemmings anyone?


End file.
